There is known in the art a terminal block of the type referred to hereinbefore from U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,273. Therein, the problem of crosstalk between adjacent insulation displacement contact elements is intended to be solved by insertion of a plurality of electrically conductive shielding plates between the individual pairs of insulation displacement contact elements. The problem of crosstalk occurs when transmitting high volumes of information over electrical lines and the information is being transmitted at high frequencies. The transmission of such high frequencies will generate a radiation and an interference between adjacent lines, in particular when such lines are closely adjacent to each other in the terminal block. By insertion of the electrically conductive shielding plates, a higher crosstalk attenuation is intended to be achieved. Application of large-surface, electrically conductive shielding plates in the terminal blocks requires, however, an increased constructional size of the terminal blocks and a higher cost when manufacturing the terminal blocks.